


Ebony Passion

by TehRevving



Series: Tall, Dark and Kennylicious [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canned Coffee, Crack, Ebony Coffee, Happy Birthday, I did it again, I'm Sorry, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Ignis finally gets to spend his birthday with his beloved Kenny Crow, feat a can of Ebony.Happy Birthday Ignis <3Ignis Scientia x Kenny Crow. Crack Fic. Ebony going somewhere it shouldn't. Bird puns





	Ebony Passion

**Author's Note:**

> So, it took a year but I've finally done all the chocobros, definitely saved the best for last.  
> Happy Birthday to my beloved husbando Ignis

It was a day that Ignis usually didn’t care for; that one day of the year where everyone else decided they needed to look after him for a change and well, it usually had disastrous consequences. This year would be different, Ignis had planned carefully, ensuring that he would not be distracted on his birthday because he had made preparations for the most incredible night. 

Ignis had planned meticulously of course, he couldn’t risk anything going wrong tonight; not when he was expecting such a special visit from his paramour, if he could be so bold as to call him that. 

Everything about this dark and seedy motel room in a district of Insomnia that he would normally never dare be caught in was perfect. Rose petals on the bed, candles flickering and giving the room the romantic atmosphere that he craved, deep down. The main attraction of the night, the pristine extra-large can of ebony sat on the bedside table, its dark inviting contents itching to be used later. 

It took far too much restraint for Ignis not to open and down the can just then, he was desperate to be connected with one of his most intimate desires so closely but he could refrain. It wouldn’t do to be too eager lest all of this careful planning go to waste. 

There was a knock on that dirty door at two minutes past their scheduled meeting time, Ignis knew that wasn’t technically tardy but he was already aching in his slacks at the thought of what was to come and as those few minutes had ticked by, he had worried that he wouldn’t be able to contain himself. 

Ignis stood up on his long legs that were shaking slightly as he made his way over to the door; his hand shaking as he reached for the knob.

“Come on Scientia, you have more restraint than this,” he muttered to himself, trying to hold himself together as thoughts of what was to come began to swirl through his head.

It was time to let someone else cum up with the new recipehs for a change and he was looking forward to having control taken away from him, even if it was just for one night. He could do this, give himself over completely to the one that demanded all of the attention that wasn’t dedicated to Noctis. To spend a night with his two loves, the dark swirling liquid sitting on the bedside table, its shiny dark coating and white lettering far too appealing, calling to him; and the warm embrace of his favourite avian.

With a shaky breath to try and steel himself, Ignis threw open the door but there was nothing that could prepare him for what lay beyond. He was captivated by the unresponsive gaze that bored into his soul once he made eye contact. Nothing could prepare him for the way the sight of that green fabric made his breath hitch, or the way he began to find it very difficult to focus on anything but the persistent throbbing of his erection when faced with his darkest desire, his erotic ebony fowl; Kenny Crow.

The crow cawed at him and Ignis felt his knees go weak as the crow pushed past him to enter the room, the feel of soft feathers brushing against the bare skin of his forearm causing Ignis to shudder. The crow beckoned to him and Ignis found that he was simply unable to disobey. Flicking the latch before turning towards the lustrous black-peacock standing in front of him; the crow welcomed him forward with open arms and Ignis took the opportunity. Stepping forward into the crow’s arms and pressed his plush lips to the orange beak that sung out to him.

Kissing Kenny was unlike anything he had ever felt, far better than any other kisses that he had shared with others. The feel of felt against his lips, the way the slightly sharp tip of the beak pressed between his lips as he reached his tongue out to gently lick across it; it was almost too much to bear.

The crow pulled away, turned around and Ignis was lost, staring at the sensuously large behind contained in green overalls that sauntered away from him and towards the bed. The crow swung his hips over to the bedside table and wasted no time in picking up the can of ebony that sat there. He turned back to Ignis and gave an unmoving but unmistakingly sexual grin, cawing softly as a elegant wing tip reached out to beckon him forward.

Ignis was stripping out of his clothes as he cautiously made his way over to the bed, he was nervous now but it was difficult to focus on nerves when his cock was throbbing so hard and leaking coffee flavoured syrup against his tight abs, his ignips hard and hair falling into his face. Six he wanted this, he was ready. 

Ignis walked over to the crow, now fully naked and stepped onto the bed. Ignis got down on all fours, sticking his ass in the air and presenting himself to his ebony coloured lover, to his beloved avian, who proceeded to run a hot wing tip down the centre of his spine to push him better into position. 

Ignis couldn’t help but moan out in a crude imitation of the crow’s sexy caw and he felt his legs being spread. 

The wing tip that entered his twitching asshole was wet and Six if that wing wasn’t made to be there. Ignis thought he would be the victim of a murder most fowl as that soft appendage began to peck itself against his prostate, over and over while his desperate hole was plucked and stretched. 

Ignis was struggling not to shoot his ivory love fluid all over the bed but he knew that the wait would be worth it. It seemed like aeons but then again, no time at all until the crow was pulling out of his asshole. Ignis whined at the loss, desperate for his crow to fill him again but, but it didn’t take long before he felt something cold and metallic pressing at his desperate entrance.

This was it, what he had been waiting for, Ignis moaned as he felt the cool, rounded edges of the can of ebony begin to slowly slip inside of him. 

Kenny was gentle as he worked the liquid of the gods into Ignis’ ass until he was a panting, moaning mess. It took some time before Ignis’ thirsty ass swallowed up the whole can and Ignis moaned happily once he felt the end slip inside. 

He felt ridiculously full of the one thing he loved more than anything else. 

Kenny cawed at him again before the dexterous wing tip was inserted again, Ignis felt his beloved rummaging around in his ass. He felt that wing tip grip onto the pull ring on the can, felt and heard the crack of the tab reverberate against his insides as the crow pushed against the pressure on his intestines. 

His colon kept the can in place while Kenny pulled the ring. Ignis came instantly when the under-pressure liquid immediately began to spill out of the can inside of his ass and when he felt that soft beak begin to burrow itself inside his hole to lap up the holy liquid dripping out of him, well it just prolonged his orgasm. 

Ignis came all over the sheets while Kenny sucked Ebony out of his ass. Fuck it was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced.

Kenny kept taking swigs of the dark liquid until the can ran dry and there was nothing left. Ignis felt empty once the can was, but the night was only just beginning and he knew that there was so much more to come. 

Ignis was so glad, so glad that he decided to take the plunge with his ebony paramour; Six he was looking forward to the rest of the night.


End file.
